In recent years, digital cameras (image sensing apparatuses) capable of photographing an image by a simple operation and converting the image into digital image data have been widely used. To print an image photographed by this camera and use the print as a photograph, the photographed digital image data is input from the digital camera to a PC (computer), and undergoes image processing by the PC. Then, the processed data is output to a color printer, which prints the data.
To the contrary, there have been developed color print systems capable of directly transferring digital image data from a digital camera to a color printer and printing the data without the mediacy of any PC, and so-called photo-direct (PD) printers capable of directly mounting in a color printer a memory card which is mounted in a digital camera and stores a sensed image, reading out image data stored in the memory card to the color printer, and printing the photographed image.
The photo-direct printer can be connected to a digital camera, memory card, PC, and the like. If these devices are simultaneously connected, the printer operability decreases or an operation error occurs.